Malcolm Reynolds
NAME: Malcolm “Mal” Reynolds TYPE: Captain of Serenity SPECIES: Human HEIGHT: 1.879m (6' 2") WEIGHT: 68.9kg AGE: 31 GENDER: Male Quotes: *"I hate to bring up our imminent arrest during your crazy time, but we gotta move." *"Oh! That was bracing. They don't like it when you shoot at them. I worked that out myself." *"Vitelli's out of it. That bumblebee laid down arms at the first sign of inevitable crushing defeat; can you imagine such a cowardly creature?" *"This is the captain. We have a...little problem with our engine sequence, so we may experience some slight turbulence and then...explode." DEXTERITY: 2D *Archaic Guns: 4D *Blaster: 4D *Blaster Artillery: 4D *Brawling Parry: 5D+1 *Dodge: 4D+2 *Firearms: 4D *Firearms: (S) Pistols: 6D *Firearms: (S) Rifles: 4D+2 *Grenade: 4D *Missile Weapons: 4D *Pick Pocket: 4D *Running: 4D *Vehicle Blasters: 4D KNOWLEDGE: 3D *Bureaucracy: 4D+1 *Business: 3D+2 *Intimidation: 4D+2 *Streetwise: 4D+2 *Survival: 5D *Tactics: 4D+1 *Willpower: 5D MECHANICAL: 2D+1 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 3D+2 *Beast Riding: 4D+1 *Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D+1 *Capital Ship Pilot: 3D+2 *Ground Vehicle Operations: 3D *Repulsorlift Operations: 3D *Sensors: 3D+1 *Space Transports: 3D+2 *Starfighter Pilot: 3D+2 *Starship Gunnery: 4D+1 PERCEPTION: 2D+2 *Bargain: 4D *Command: 5D *Forgery: 3D+2 *Gambling: 4D *Hide: 4D+2 *Investigation: 4D+1 *Persuasion: 4D *Search: 4D+1 *Sneak: 4D+2 STRENGTH: 3D *Brawling: 6D+1 *Climbing / Jumping: 5D *Lifting: 5D *Stamina: 5D *Swimming: 5D TECHNICAL: 2D+2 *Demolitions: 4D+2 *First Aid: 3D+1 *Security: 3D+2 MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: No FORCE POINTS: 7+ DARK SIDE POINTS: 0 CHARACTER POINTS: 15+ GEAR *Malcolm's pistol: Mal has carried his service pistol since the Unification War and wears it on his hip whenever the situation warrants. *Mal usually wears the long “Browncoat” that instantly identifies him as a former Independent soldier to any war veteran. Traits *Fightin’ Type (Major Asset) - Mal is always ready for a tussle and can handle himself in a fight. *Friends in Low Places (Minor Asset) - As someone who engages in clandestine dealings, Mal knows lots of smugglers, thieves, and lowlives. *Leadership (Major Asset) - Mal has a tendency to inspire loyalty in those who serve under him. *Military Rank (Minor Asset) - Mal is a war veteran, having fought with the Independents through the war and survived the Battle of Serenity Valley. *Tough as Nails (Minor Asset) - Mal can take more punishment than most folks, leading some to underestimate him. *Deadly Enemy (Minor Complication) - A psychotic crime lord with a penchant for robbing trains is hunting Mal down, seeking revenge. *Credo (Major Complication) - Mal has a strong personal code of honor that he will not violate, which includes honoring his side of an agreement whenever possible. *Loyal (Minor Complication) - Mal is devoted to his crew and former Browncoats he served with in the war. *Prejudice (Minor Complication) - As a former Independent soldier, Mal takes an irrational dislike to Alliance feds and military officers. *Things Don’t Go Smooth (Major Complication) - Mal has absolutely terrible luck, with even the simplest plans somehow going awry. Role Playing notes “Find a ship. Find a crew. Keep flyin’. I found a ship, name of Serenity. I found a crew. Some I didn’t go looking for, but they’re here and so long as they work to keep us flyin’, they’ll stay. “Name’s Malcolm Reynolds. I’m captain of Serenity. Some call me ‘Mal.’ Others call me ‘Captain.’ I answer to both, so long as it’s understood who’s in command. Which would be me. “I was born on Shadow. Family owned a ranch there. Mother raised me, along with a few dozen hired hands. She saw to it that I had a goodly amount of schooling, though that’s nothing I brag on. Our hired hands saw to it I had a good amount of schooling, too, though not of the same sort. My mother taught me to play the gentleman’s part at a fancy dress ball. The ranch foreman taught me how to shoot my way out of that fancy dress ball, if I had to. “Mother raised me to be a man of faith. I lost that faith in Serenity Valley. Found something else there, though. More on that to come. “The central planets’ government—the Alliance—was always trying to meddle in our affairs. Their meddling got worse and worse and finally some of us lost our stomach for it. When the Unification War broke out, I volunteered for the side that believed a man should be able to live his life pretty much as he wants, so long as he doesn’t take to harming others, with no one havin’ the right to tell him what to think or how to think it. Our side was called many things, ‘Independents,’ ‘Browncoats.’ Our side lost. “I was Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds then, of the 57th Overlanders. We were stationed on Hera, in Serenity Valley, during what turned out to be one of the bloodiest battles of the war. We held out against overwhelming numbers for seven weeks—two of those after our sorry-assed commanders had surrendered. Took sixty-eight percent casualties. Me and Zoe—her as is part of my crew—were the only two as came out of the 57th breathin’. I won’t say alive. “It was there I found that all a man should put his faith in is his ship, that which keeps him flyin’. Thus, the name, Serenity. “As for knowin’ some things about me. I’m a man of my word. If I take a job, I do the job. When I do a job, I get paid. If that don’t happen, there’s like to be trouble. “I keep to the border planets, mostly. Stay away from the Alliance. I’ve been bound by law five times and the experience was not pleasuresome. Charges never stuck, though. “I’m still flyin’.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Roleplaying game (pages 8-9) *thedemonapostle